


Movie Theater Fun Time

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A “date” he said, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, I love mischievous Jeonghan, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Jeonghan has always been persuasive. So much so that Jisoo’s willing to fuck in a movie theater.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Movie Theater Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> I shall say happy birthday to Jeonghan twice, today, and tomorrow. Because it is technically oct 3 for me. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON JEONGHAN
> 
> Day 3: Exhibitionism

It started out normal. 

Jeonghan had wanted to take Jisoo out to see a movie. A date, he called it. 

And so that’s where Jisoo found himself, in a pretty empty theater, a few people speckling the seats. 

Jeonghan was acting a bit....strange. Well, more like- mischievous? It irks Jisoo, but he deals with it, choosing to ignore it and pay attention to the previews. 

They were sitting in the very back row, the middle seats. The nearest people to them about seven-ish rows down. Jisoo hadn’t questioned it when Jeonghan brought them back there. Now he thinks he probably should have. 

“Jeonghan-ah, give me the popcorn.” Jisoo says, blindingly reaching his hand towards the older. His wrist was caught, and Jisoo looks over. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were dark as he hands over the bag. Jisoo takes it slowly, confusion clearly written on his face as the theater darkens and the movie begins. 

“There isn’t a lot of people in here is there, Jisoo-yah?” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, a hand coming to grip Jisoo’s knee. The older’s thumb starts to rub circles into the knee cap. Like a distraction. 

“You’re being weird.” Jisoo responds, digging his hand into the bag of popcorn. He can feel Jeonghan turning his head, but continues to ignore him. 

“I’m just saying. The nearest people are so many rows down.” Jeonghan says, taking his hand off of Jisoo’s knee, only to place it on his thigh. Jisoo looks down at it, catching Jeonghan’s attention. 

He starts to rub up and down, and Jisoo has half the mind to grab it and move it, simply so it won’t be a distraction. 

“Yeah....” Jisoo finally answers, reaching down to grab his box of candy he bought earlier. Jeonghan chuckles, hand coming to a stop. For now. 

The movie goes on. It was a low budget, basically bad action movie. Jisoo doesn’t know why they chose to watch it, but they did. And Jisoo couldn’t say he was exactly regretting it, just disappointed in his past self. 

Then Jeonghan’s hand moves. Up. Bordering on his crotch, and Jisoo’s head whips towards him. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, wiping his greasy popcorn hand on the seat to move Jeonghan’s hand away. Jeonghan moves willingly, but he doesn’t look back at Jisoo.

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” Jeonghan answers, head unmoving. And that’s the end of that, Jeonghan not saying anything else, and Jisoo, a little too nervous to question him any further. 

But five minutes go by, and Jeonghan’s hand makes it way back to Jisoo’s thigh. And starts to move up. 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo reprimands. 

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Jeonghan responds innocently, eyes wide. Jisoo gives a pointed look down at his hand, and back up. Jeonghan shrugs and keeps his hand there. Jisoo rolls his eyes and ignores him. 

Jisoo calls the final straw when Jeonghan’s hand pushes down on his crouch, and Jisoo lets out a punched-out groan. 

“Jeonghan. Stop.” Jisoo tries to say, but Jeonghan ignores him, pushing down harder. Jisoo almost drops his popcorn bag in his hurry to grip Jeonghan’s wrist with both hands.

“Jeon-ghan, we-we’re in public....” Jisoo says, knuckles whitening. 

“Do you want to stop?” Jeonghan asks, hand stopping for a split-second to hear Jisoo’s answer. 

Jisoo thinks it for a second through his hazy mind. Did he actually want Jeonghan to stop? 

“N-no...” And Jeonghan’s hand pushes down. Jisoo’s body curls in on himself. There most definitely had to be cameras in here, and Jisoo does’ t know if that makes the situation better or worse. 

The movie went unnoticed in Jisoo’s mind, the only thoughts going through his head being ones of Jeonghan. 

His presence is so dominating, so overpowering that Jisoo can’t focus on anything else. And Jeonghan isn’t even doing that much, just digging his palm into Jisoo’s cock. 

Popcorn has to be falling on the floor, but Jisoo can’t find it in himself to care. Jeonghan does, pityingly looking at Jisoo and putting the popcorn bag on the ground. 

“Baby, why don’t you get on my lap, okay?” Jeonghan asks, patting Jisoo’s knee to get his attention. 

“W-what?” Jisoo looks over and Jeonghan frowns. 

“On my lap, c’mon.” Jeonghan repeats, this time grabbing at Jisoo’s waist to get him to move. 

“B-but-“ 

“It’ll be fine baby, on my lap. Now.” Jeonghan demands, dominating voice coming out in full blast. Jisoo whines, moving onto the older’s lap. 

Jeonghan adjusts Jisoo to be more comfortable, straddling the older’s legs. Jisoo found himself with his legs spread and open, at Jeonghan’s will. In a movie theater. That’s was not empty. 

“Woah Shua-yah, I never would’ve that you would like this.” Jeonghan chuckles, and Jisoo whimpers, hiding his head in the older’s shoulder. Jeonghan laughs and rubs his hands down Jisoo’s thighs. 

The older squeezes Jisoo’s ass over his pants, as then reaches to unzip them. Jisoo stiffens the slightest bit, and Jeonghan freezes. 

“Last time, baby. You sure?” And Jeonghan’s hands retreat. Jisoo nods immediately. 

“‘M nervous.” He mumbles, and Jeonghan rubs his back. 

“It’ll be fine, I promise Shua.” Jeonghan resumes, bringing his hands back to Jisoo’s pants to unzip them. 

Jeonghan tries his best to pull them down in the position Jisoo’s in. The movie theater air is so cold on his bare legs, and Jeonghan paused for a moment to fumble for something in his pocket. 

“You- actually? Brought? Lube?” The words were pointed, a question with each one. Jeonghan’s face breaks out in smile, and Jisoo shakes his head, the momentary lust lightening to appreciate Jeonghan’s boot call planning. 

But Jisoo’s laugh is cut off when Jeonghan pulls down his boxers, and now his ass is exposed for the whole world to view. A bottle opens, and soon a cold, wet finger is tracing Jisoo’s rim. 

The movie theater audio is playing in the background, and when an explosion sounds, Jisoo jumps. It’s also in that moment that Jeonghan chooses to thrust in his finger. 

“What-what the f-fuck-“ 

“Just go with it babe.” Jeonghan says, and promptly puts in another finger. Jisoo moans quite loudly, and Jeonghan moved his hand onto Jisoo’s mouth. 

“Shua-yah, be quiet.” Jeonghan reprimands again. Jisoo just melts, Jeonghan’s piercing gaze and presence too much for him. 

With one hand on his mouth, and the other up his ass, Jeonghan continues. Jisoo starts shifting his hips up to gain friction, but the hand from his mouth goes down in a bruising grip, stopping him. 

“H-hannie~” 

“No Jisoo-yah. You have to stay still.” Jisoo whines and Jeonghan groans, at a loss at what to do. 

He quickly inserts a third finger, much to Jisoo’s liking. The surroundings have already faded away, Jisoo much to aware of the fullness inside him to care. 

Without any touch to his prostate (which Jisoo whines in dismay too) Jeonghan takes his fingers out, wiping them on Jisoo’s leg. He grips the younger’s hips and pulls him up enough to situate his cock under him. 

Jisoo’s basically dead weight, not really giving a fuck. Jeonghan grabs his cock out of his pants and slowly slides Jisoo down. 

Jisoo bucks up into nothing at the feeling, his need going uncounted by the older. They sit there for a second, Jisoo catching his breath once fully seated. 

He feels so dirty. They were in public, people only rows away from them, and Jisoo was panting on Jeonghan’s cock like a bitch in heat. 

“Good boy. Now be quiet, okay?” Jeonghan whispers, starting to raise Jisoo up. Every time he drops back down, Jeonghan would thrust up, hitting those deep places inside him. 

The feeling of pleasure was so much more heightened thanks to the situation, and Jisoo finds out he was close to coming much sooner than expected. 

He bit his lip in hopes that Jeonghan wouldn’t notice. But alas, the older was ever-seeing. He smirks, quickly gripping the base of Jisoo’s cock in a tight grip. 

Jisoo stops moving and whines, but Jeonghan continues thrusting up. 

“Hannie, please-please met me come~” Jisoo speaks in pout, his need to finally come showing. 

“But baby, we just started. You don’t need to come.” Jisoo could feel his lips wobble, the refusal clearly upsetting him. He was unaware he was even crying until Jeonghan wiped at his eyes. 

“You sit here for five minutes, ‘kay? Then you can come.” And Jisoo makes a mental note to thank the older for the small mercy. 

The five minutes in torturous, of course. Basically cock warming when not even five seconds ago you were actually fucking. But Jisoo somehow makes it, and as soon as Jeonghan taps his thigh, he’s moving. 

Fast paced and uncontrolled, Jisoo tips his head back as he moans, only to be met with Jeonghan hand again. He doesn’t let it deter him though, continuing to move up in down in hopes to come. 

And when his climax finally does reach him, Jeonghan’s right there next to him, groaning in his ear as they come together. 

The credits start rolling and Jisoo moves in a panic to pull up his pants, completely forgetting the cum dripping out of him. 

As they leave the theater, Jeonghan smirks at him. 

The fucking menace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. I love Jihan an unhealthy amount


End file.
